1. Field of the Invention
A subject-matter of the present invention is substituted N-[(4,5-diphenyl-2-thienyl)methyl]sulfonamide derivatives, their preparation and their application in therapeutics.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives exhibiting an affinity for CB1 cannabinoid receptors have been disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354, EP 1 150 961 and WO2005/073197.
4,5-Diarylthiophene derivatives having antiinflammatory and analgesic properties are disclosed in International Application WO 91/19708 and in Patent Applications EP 0 024 042, EP 0 055 470, EP 0 055 471 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,974.
Thiophene-2-carboxamide derivatives are disclosed in International Application WO 2005/035488.
Novel substituted N-[(4,5-diphenyl-2-thienyl)methyl]sulfonamide derivatives which have antagonist properties with regard to CB1 cannabinoid receptors have now been found.